


Jack's always okay

by Jack_Francis_Kelly



Series: When the strike fails [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Death, I'm so sorry, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Francis_Kelly/pseuds/Jack_Francis_Kelly
Summary: The boys all are sent to the refuge for the strike.Jack won't let Snyder go near the others...but Jack's always okay after a refuge trip...
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Romeo (Newsies), Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Series: When the strike fails [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705561
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	Jack's always okay

The boys looked around frantically at each other. For the most part this was their first time at the refuge. Race has been, Albert’s been. No one more than Jack though. Jack, who was currently getting the life beat out of him for the sake of his boys. He said he had to. He started the strike, he was the reason they were all in jail, he’d pay for it. Snyder was absolutely thrilled with that answer. He knew Jack would say that. It was all part of his sick plan. They haven’t seen him in days. They haven’t eaten. They haven’t slept. They just wanted freedom. The worst was when they heard Jack scream from the man’s office. Les didn’t know it was Jack and they planned on keeping it that way. Crutchie was terrified. Jack could comfort him, but he didn’t have Jack. Race tried.

“Crutch… hey… ‘s gonna be fine in the end”

He had no idea.

“But-”

“Jack’s ALWAYS okay, Crutchie.”

“I don’t feel right bout this Racer.”

“Neither do I… b-but… he’ll be okay.” Another scream. Crutchie curled up against Race. 

“He ain’t okay now…”

“I know…” He said.

“Please! Please I-I can’t… n-no more…” They heard Jack.

“Is that Jack!?” Les asked, terrified. Davey frowned and hugged his brother. Another scream, more sobs. 

“Jack, if you can’t take it anymore we can move on to the next boy-”

“NO!” He screamed. Then just another cry of pain. 

“I’ve had enough of your shit Kelly. I’ve had too much with you. Since you were a fucking kid. I’m over it.” The man said darkly.

“N-no…” They heard Jack whimper. “Please! I-I’ll do anything! I’s only seventeen! P-Please!” He was begging. Jack doesn’t beg. After the beg he screamed. It was the worst scream yet. Then just silence. The door opened. Snyder with Jack limp in his arms. 

“Say your goodbyes.” He threw Jack down. The boys froze up. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?” Race screamed. He was ready to pounce. 

“Race, don’t.” Albert said. 

“I-”

“R-Race...Jack’s fucking dying. Y-You’s gonna regret it if you ain’t here... We have ta say goodbye.” He said. Race completely broke down. How was he supposed to say goodbye? He wasn't ready. Jack wasn't ready to die. He was still so young. They all turned and huddled around Jack. Snyder had stabbed him. That was the scream. He was dying. They had to say goodbye, and no one wanted to. The worst part was they had to keep it short because there was such a large amount of them. They couldn’t tell him everything they wanted to. Les started.

“Jackie… I love you… thanks for being the best selling partner and teaching me everything.” He said. Jack was sobbing. He knew what was coming. 

“Jack… you’ve saved all of us at some point. Everyone in this room has got a story bout you saving us… I love you Jack… You're the best” Elmer said. 

“You saved me Jack, I-I was just a toothless kid on the street, hungry and you-you took me in. N’ Ya called me Mush and it stuck… and you gave me the best childhood ever... Thank you Jack.” 

“Jack thank you for teaching me everything about being a newsie… and willing to always help me. You're the best big brother ever. I love you.” Tommy boy said.

“Jackie, thanks fer taking both of us…” Mike said, arm around Ike. 

“Yeah, and breaking up our fights. You’s definitely the smartest outta us.” Ike added.

“I love you…” They both said. 

“Jackie, thanks for giving me a chance… you gave everyone a chance.. even me which I didn't think I'd get being a girl. It means more than you know. I love you. ” Smalls said. 

“Jackie, you’s by far the best one year. You risked everything fer us and we love you for it.” Buttons said. 

“Jack, thank you. There ain’t no reason fer you ta take us in… but ya did… I-I love you.” Henry said. 

“Jack, you’s the best newsie out there. Growin up with you n’ yer stories, they’s the best. You was the best Jack, you was always able ta cheer us up. I love you so much.” Specs said.

“Jack, thank you. Thank you for taking me in. Thank you for taking us all in. Thank you for giving me the best friends, including you. I love you.” Jojo said. 

“Jack, thank you. Thank you fer always helping us. Thanks fer teachin me how ta flirt… even if it don’t work fer me the way it does for you. I love ya Jackie. You’s one of my best friends and you always always will be.” Romeo said.

“Jack, you’re by far the bravest person I’ve ever met. You’re so smart too. I’m so happy I met you. The little time we’ve had together has been some of the best I’ve ever had. You’re an amazing friend, I will never forget you. I promise everyone in my life is going to know about you. I love you Jack” Davey said. 

“Jackie boy. Jack… thank you. Thank you fer everything. Thanks fer laughin with us, tellin us stories, stopping me n’ Race from killin each otha. Thanks fer all the memories… and the leg of lamb ya got me fer my birthday. I love you Jack.” Albert said.

Race and Crutchie looked at each other, besides Jack they were both sobbing the most. This was their best friend. Their older brother. 

“J-J...Jack” Crutchie started, Jack started crying harder. Race and Crutchie having the last goodbyes broke his heart. He was leaving his baby brothers and he couldn’t stop it. “You’s my best friend in the whole woild. You was the first person who didn’t make me feel horrible fer havin a bum leg. You’s the best person I’ve ever met. The funniest, most creative, most talented, most loving person ever. Thank you fer lettin me stay on the roof… n’ tellin me bout Santa Fe. I love you so much Jack.” He said, sobbing. That left Race. Race didn’t want to say anything but knew he would regret it if he didn’t.

“Jack, You’s my best friend. You’ve been there fer all the dumb shit I’ve ever done. when I wanted to run away, you was the one who told me I should stay, ya said that I’d be a good newsie. You made me feel like I was… Like I was worth somethin... like people could actually care about me... n' they could... you... you proved that... you cared about me. You gave me the first real family I’ve ever had. You’ve gone here to keep me from goin… you’s so brave Jackie. I wanna be just like you Jack. I’s gonna be jus’ like you. I love you so much Jack.” He said between stutters and sobs. There was not one dry eye. There couldn’t have been. Race pulled Jack close, Crutchie leaned in to. 

“Jack… i-it’s gonna be okay… you’s goin ta S-Santa Fe…” Crutchie said. Race knew what he was doing. He was comforting him, they didn’t want him to die scared. He was surrounded by all of his friends, and now they had to comfort him. 

He was going to Santa Fe, somewhere peaceful where he would never be hurt ever again. 

Jack was going to Santa Fe… they had to think of it like that. 

“Yeah Jack… You’s almost there… soon you’ll be followin yer dreams… ‘s gonna be clean and green and pretty and-“ Jack’s forest green eyes shut. “Jack…” He looked so peaceful despite all the blood and bruises. “Jackie?” Tears ran down his cheek and landed on the boy. “Jackie…?”

Nothing. The boys were destroyed. They’d never have a laugh with Jack ever again. They’d never tease him, never get to call him Cowboy, never get into dumb fights he’d have to break up. Nothing. 

Jack was gone.

Jack was killed by Snyder.

Jack died in his brother's arms.

Jack was not always okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. That's all I'm gonna say. I am so sorry.  
> don't be afraid to yell at me in the comments i deserve it


End file.
